


love me, hold me, find me on the off-beat

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Other, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Both of your boys like to compete for your attention, so you always try to be equal with them.
Relationships: Gaogaen | Incineroar/Reader/Intereon | Inteleon
Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937335
Kudos: 39
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	love me, hold me, find me on the off-beat

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to write this for so long, and I finally birthed it  
> Reader has a vagina but their gender literally could not matter less to me

Sobble is your very first Pokemon, but you get the Litten egg as a present not long after, a congratulatory gift from family in Alola, for finally starting your big gym challenge journey. So, even though Inteleon is a little bit older than Incineroar, the two of them basically grew up together, and have been with you all the while. You have probably spoiled them both too much, and they’ve seen each other as rivals for your affection from the start, competing over the smallest things, as they have both grown up.

But now, the rivalry and their need for your attention and your affection have both gone way, _way_ too far. Not that you’re complaining, even if you’re pretty sure that this makes you a bad trainer. How can you help it? They were both just _cute_ when you first met them, and their neediness seemed harmless back then. Even seeing pictures of what they would both evolve into, you had no way of knowing just how much your boys would grow up, or how much those changes would affect you.

To you, it is no competition. They’re both so different, and both so important to you that you could never choose between either of your good boys. You want to give them both equal love and attention, and that is exactly why you always let them fuck you at the same time. Maybe this makes you an absolutely awful trainer, but things have gone so far beyond your control that there is nothing else for it, you can’t exactly help yourself, not when you love them, and they love you so much.

Incineroar sits back on your bed, looking so big and out of place as you climb onto his lap to straddle him, to sink down onto his cock. He has always seemed way too big for you to handle, but by this point, you take him nearly daily, and never with any trouble. Your big boy has to lean back some, to keep you from getting burned while you ride his lap, but he reaches his arms out, paws heavy on your back as he tries to hold you, and more than once you have had to remind him not to get too wild with his claws. It hurts like hell, takes forever to heal, and is really hard to explain without making him look bad in some way.

He can’t help himself, always getting carried away, because he’s excitable and a showoff. In contrast, Inteleon remains cool and composed when he fucks you, right up until he gets so swept away in it that he starts to show that crybaby side you remember from when you first got him. If he cries while he’s fucking you, you’re fairly certain that they’re good tears, from how he has tried to show you that he wants it. Even so, he can still be a crybaby in other ways, when Incineroar teases him, sometimes getting your other Pokemon in on it, and Inteleon will come crying to you, just like he always does.

But right now, he stands behind you, completely in control as he puts his cool hands on your ass. Fucking him still feels strange, and the exact opposite of fucking warm Incineroar. His body is cool and slick, and that makes things feel weird, but also makes some things easier. His cock fits into your ass easily, what with the very convenient self-lubrication, and you never have to worry about being able to take him. In between the two of them, you get completely opposite experiences from either side, cool hands on your hips and rough, warm paws on your back, the two of them struggling to find a rhythm that they can both agree on as they start fucking you.

Between the two of them, you are content to just give in, to leave yourself to be rocked between them, as you give your boys your body, giving them both all of the love and attention that they desire. You know this probably makes you a bad trainer, but you sometimes find that hard to believe in the moment, because anything that could make them both this happy can’t actually be bad. When they love you this much, when you love them both this much…what could be bad about that?

The two of them love to compete so much that it is hard for them to work together, with cool, composed Inteleon wanting to pace himself, and with wild, showman Incineroar wanting to let loose, pounding into you with all he has. They have to settle somewhere in the middle, not as slow as Inteleon can handle, and not as fast or as rough as Incineroar really needs, which always end with Inteleon nearly- sometimes actually- crying from overwhelming excitement, and Incineroar whimpering from how agonizing the pleasure is for him.

And between the two of them, you find it all to be perfect, moaning praise for both of them, both of your good boys, your hot, big boy, and your cool, smart boy, having had plenty of experience picking up on what kind of praise works best for them both. There is no real risk to any of this, at least none that you have discovered, so when Incineroar loses control first, coming inside of you, you don’t worry about it at all, and instead wait patiently for Inteleon to come as well before allowing yourself to give into the pleasure that has been building and building out of control for so long now.

Inteleon will gloat today, because he managed to outlast Incineroar. Without being able to understand what they say, it took you a bit longer than it probably should have to figure out that that is what their competition is, but they compete to see who comes first and who can handle himself for longer. It is a strangely human thing to compete over, and makes you wonder if there are really that many differences between you.

Either way, you start keeping score for them each time, and any time one starts to get a lead, the other catches up. They are evenly matched in this area, even if a battle would be pretty one-sided, but with you in the middle, you know who the real winner always is. And, of course, it does not matter who wins or who loses, because they are both your good boys, and you love them both more than you could possibly say.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
